Cydoni-Gibberia
Cydoni-Gibberia (Cydu: Ripublijka der Cydonji-Gybbaria, Gibberish: Ripablico do Cidono-Gibberija) is an island nation that debuted in NSC 20, finishing last in the semi-final, and has entered every edition of NSC since. The capital city is Vardychinov and other large cities are Laskivé, Jurdaos and Danishri. There are three main languages in Cydoni-Gibberia: Cydu, Gibberish and English, with minorities of German, Spanish, French and Meelian. Cydoni-Gibberia lies to the west of Sudjour in the keskian Ocean, with Greenfroze, Effiland, Euro and Saint Joe & Southgulfia having coastline facing the island. Cydu citizens can travel to these nations from boat links, and also to Waloria and Zoran's Islands. Each main city has an airport linking to all other nations. There are many ethnic groups in Cydoni-Gibberia, with a high concentration of Walorian (9%), Maccha-Brugian (8.5%), Halitosian (5%), Arjan (2%) and Daffodilian (0.25%) citizens living on the island. Cydoni-Gibberia declared independence from Arjan control on March 8th 2008. History The Island of Cydoni-Gibberia has existed for many years, before much of the other nations ever existed. Much of the population of Cydoni-Gibberia (which was originally known as The Republic of Varylaskivé) was spaced out across the island for many years, until Arjan explorers joined much of the tribes together. The capital city, Vardychinov, was the most populated city in all of Cydoni-Gibberia for every year until 2002, when Laskivé overtook it. National Flag The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia is currently the only vertical tricolore in the world. The red indicates the strawberry fields that have brought in many sources of income for the island. The purple indicates uniqueness from the other nations. The yellow indicates the sunlight logo of the island that signifies moving in a new direction. The yellow can also signify wealth and good luck. The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia was adopted and declared official upon it's independence on Saturday 8th March 2008. Geography Cydoni-Gibberia is a nation that consists of 7 regions: Gibberia (where the capital city, Vardichynov, is located), Bruixijan (the largest region), Formata (a major port to the Eastern mini-continent), Cydu (the major economical center and HQ of CyGiTV, Cydoni-Gibberia's NSC broadcaster), Sabato (which makes up much of the south of the island), Bazdmeg-iFrickin-C'Moon-al-Hamililandia (one of the longest names for a place in the world and the second largest island in the nation) and Låpøtré, (the northernmost place in the entire world, and the island won after a war with Reym-L-Dneurb). There is also a major river, Cydu-Gib, that runs through all 5 mainland regions and separates the island. The island is situated in The Great Sea, sitting in between the West and Southeast continents. Military Cydoni-Gibberia has one of the most powerful armies in the world. Each region has an army, with the CMF (Cydu Military Force) acting as the main national army, drawing troops from all regional armed forces. Cydoni-Gibberia fought Lolee and Rotterdamus for land on the Eastern mini-continent. 2009 War with Reym-L-Dneurb In early May 2009, Cydu scientists discovered a new island close to the northernmost point of the world which was discovered to have a large plantation of Langenlois potato trees and an unusually warm climate. However, the area of land has been claimed by the RLDian government, despite the many claims that Cydoni-Gibberia was the first to discover it. Tempers between the two nations frayed over the claims, and a war developed between the two nations. The first battle was won by a strong attack by the Reym-L-Dneurbians but the final two battles were Cydu victories, and as a result of this Låpøtré fell under Cydu control, making the country the northernmost in the world by land ownership. Since falling under Cydu control the island has become a popular holiday resort and notorious around the world. Sport Cydoni-Gibberia has a national team in football, who entered the qualification rounds of the NSC World Cup's 2nd edition, however, came 4th in their group and were eliminated. Cydoni-Gibberia competed in the 2nd NSC Games, and won 1 medal in Javelin and 4 medals in Canoeing and Kayaking, including 1 gold medal. Other popular sports in Cydoni-Gibberia include rugby, basketball, tennis and throwing and catching. Economy Cydoni-Gibberia's official currency is the Cydu Marka, but other usable currencies in the nation are the Pound, the Euro and the American Dollar. The economy in Cydoni-Gibberia is very high, and the country is regarded as one of the richest in the world, with major exports of Cydu Strawberries and other goods making massive amounts of money for the island. NSC Performances For more information, see Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest. Cydoni-Gibberia debuted at NSC 20, with the Utah Saints performing Something Good 08 in Ugaly. It did not qualify to the final, placing last with just 22 points. Cydoni-Gibberia qualified to the final for the first time in NSC 21. Generally, Cydoni-Gibberia has had a poor showing in the contest, often finishing low table in the final or mid table in the semifinals. However, this fortune has changed since the mid-30s; the island was 7th in NSC 36 and 5th in NSC 38, the latter prequalifying the nation for the first and currently only time. The island was later 8th in NSC 41 and 7th once again in NSC 44. However the island has since appeared to return to average results. In NSC 47 Cydoni-Gibberia tied for the last qualification spot but after the tie was broken, was left in the semi. Red is last, gold 1st, silver 2nd and bronze 3rd. All joint results are shown and ties are not broken. Competed in SF 1 in: NSC 27 - NSC 28, NSC 31, NSC 33, NSC 35 - NSC 36, NSC 38, NSC 40, NSC 42, NSC 44, NSC 48 - NSC 49, NSC 51 - NSC 52 Competed in SF 2 in: NSC 20 - NSC 26, NSC 29 - NSC 30, NSC 32, NSC 34, NSC 37, NSC 41, NSC 43, NSC 45 - NSC 47, NSC 50, NSC 53 Prequalified in: NSC 39 * History Recap Part 1 X = Did not compete * = Qualified through Rest Jury ** = Joint 10th, lost tie to qualify NSC Spinoff Performances Cydoni-Gibberia debuted in the spinoff series of NSC in NSC NF 6 in Belvist, where they participated with The Revelations, singing It's You. At the close of voting, it had placed 8th in a field of 30, gaining 73 points from 13 of the 27 voting countries, yet did not recieve any 12 points. Cydoni-Gibberia generally has bad spinoff results, apart from the Oldies series, where they came 2nd and 1st, in that order. Final Points Given/Recieved (Top 5) For more information, see Cydoni-Gibberia Points Breakdown. Points Given Cydoni-Gibberia has given 1,856 points in the finals, and here are the Top 5 recipients. Last updated: NSC 51 Points Recieved Cydoni-Gibberia has recieved ?? points in the finals, and here are the Top 5 givers. Last updated: NSC 51 NSC Awards Here is a list of all of the NSC Awards that Cydoni-Gibberia has been associated with. See also * Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest Category:Nations Category:Cydoni-Gibberia